metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Gear Online equipment
I created a page for equipment available on Metal Gear Online. I would make a list of the equipment myself, but for some reason I cannot access the Metal Gear Online Reward Shop on my PC, and my PS3 isn't anywhere near my PC either. So if someone else could make list of the equipment on Metal Gear Online, and include the description of the equipment that is given in the Reward Shop, and perhaps the colors that they are available in, it would be greatly appreciated. –Nahald 01:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Accessories last chance. Given Metal Gear Online's impending shutdown on June 21st, 2012, not to mention the online shop's impending shutdown in May 21st, 2012, we really need to upload the Accessories really soon, if not now. Weedle McHairybug 11:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, guys, or at least the anon who created the page, you're really going to need to edit all of these things sooner, if not now, if you want a chance to have this article be completed. I'd do it myself, but again, I don't have Metal Gear Online, and although I have a PSN account on my PSP, it doesn't matter if I have one as I neither have a PS3 nor a good wireless connection for my PSP. Weedle McHairybug 02:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Kerotan and Ga-Ko equipment Hi. I was adding in any photos I could find relating to the Bonus equipment (ie, those that can't be accessed even via the Rewards Shop), and I got most of it up. That being said, we're still going to need to upload screenshots of the known following equipment: *Kerotan Green Ghillie Suit bottoms *Kerotan Green Gas Mask *Kerotan Green Soft Hat *Gako Yellow Gas Mask If any of the editors here has A. Metal Gear Online, and B. the specific items in Metal Gear Online, please take the time to photograph those equipment and upload them ASAP. Also, yes, I know I technically have the Gas Masks up, but those are from a Youtube video, which I think is not a good way of showing it (I only added it in because, good way of showing it or not, it was the only one that actually showed the gas masks on various search engines). Weedle McHairybug 14:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Update: Thanks to GameFAQs user Solid_Seb, I managed to track down the GAKO and Kerotan items and upload full images of them. I also managed to take care of some previously unaccounted items. Weedle McHairybug 03:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Currently unaccounted items. Hi. I managed to upload all of the items for the MGO equipment, plus several bonus equipment from the same game. That being said, there are still some unaccounted items to look for. Below is a slide detailing all the items that currently have a swatch on them: Credit goes to Windalgo from MGO2.com, even though I dislike the site's... "usage" of Cho-Aniki. Don't ask, as my being exposed to that game brings up some very bad memories. Anyways, according to the site, 0 is an item with a fixed pattern. 1-14 are the different colored variations of various equipment. 15 and 16 are currently unaccounted for. 17-20 are the animal-skinned variations of certain equipment. 21-30 were the basic colors of various equipment. 31-35 were the colors used for the shemalgh scarves (34 isn't actually shown on there, though). 36-41 are the colors of the various eyewear such as sunglasses and goggles. 42-46 are the hair-colors of various wigs. 47-58 are the various harness colors. 60 is I'm guessing the original colors in case the equipment in question was one of Naked Snake's equipment. I'm presuming that 59 is the equipment before original colors, but it is currently unverifiable, and 61 so far has not been identified yet. 62 is Kerotan Green, 63 is GAKO Yellow, 64 is the light blue bandana from a tourney, and 65-68 are the other tourney colors. 69-71 are still not accounted for. 72 and 73 are most likely the Snipe It shirts, although 74's identity is still not disclosed. 75-77 are currently unidentified, 78 is Ryu's bubble shirt, 79-81 are the WC08 t-shirts depending on region, 82 and 83 are the Box and SOP shirts, respectively, 84, 85, and 86 are I'm guessing different variations of the animal ranks shirts (the christmas bonus, not the shirts unlocked that detail a specific codename). 87-90 are the Regain 24 shirts. 92-95 are the Famitsu shirts covered in this event: http://www.konami.jp/mgo/jp/hd/event/tm02_info.html, 96 is the Blitz Puritan shirt covered in this event: http://www.konami.jp/mgo/jp/hd/event/tm03_info.html, 97-108 are the Uniqlo/UT shirts, and 109-139 are the codename shirts. 91 is currently unidentifiable. fp0-fp31 are all facepaints, and its unlikely that there are any unaccounted for facepaints. Basically, anyone who can either identify the missing items or locate them, please make sure you upload them onto the site, whether from a copy of MGO or from the internet. Thanks. Weedle McHairybug 03:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) MGO equipment galleries very likely to be complete soon Hi. I downloaded the Remo SSD recovery drive, and assuming all goes well, I'm definitely going to have an opportunity to recover the images I failed to upload onto the wiki, leaving it at an incomplete status. I verified this from my memory after observing the scan of the amount on the drive under the lost category, so I'll restore them fairly soon, as soon as I can get the software (which will be late January at the earliest, as I kinda have to worry about school shopping as well as getting a gift for my mom for her birthday, and I'm pretty much stretched out of cash as it is, and at the absolute latest will be in July (which is assuming I end up failing or otherwise dropping one of my final four courses), and if I pass all my courses with flying colors or at least not get an F in the courses, I'm probably going to be able to do it in May). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:17, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, good news, bad news: The good news is that I recovered at least most of the data files with the Remo SSD recovery. The bad news is that a lot of the images among others are corrupted, meaning I'll have a lot of extensive time trying to fully restore (i.e., fix) all of them even after graduation, so its probably going to take much longer than expected to upload all of them. Still, better than no files at all, and uploading the MGO images is something I aim to accomplish before I retire from this wiki, alongside that of finding out whether Jodi Benson is Suzetta Minet or not. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:10, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :::What sort of images are missing, might I ask? GHzGangster (talk) 03:32, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, the remaining items in the chest category (keep in mind, this is including all the camo colors), as well as pretty much all the waist and feet items (again, all camos). The back hands of three of the hand items would also be recommended. That's pretty much it (and these were from the official rewards zone site, FYI). If that's a daunting task for you, oh well, at least I'll be sure to finish up my repairwork soon. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 09:48, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Special Equipment and Possible Ideas I am a SaveMGO dev, we have recreated MGO1 and MGO2 servers, so we are able to enter the game once again. We were able to find some some special items such as KikuTaro's mask, WC08 equipment, special beret colors, special t-shirts, etc. I have added a few of these (low quality) images to the wiki, I will get better images later on. Point is, we are able to get better images of these items if anyone is really interested. In addition, we are able to extract the models and textures from the game, so it would probably be possible to create Reward Shop-esque images for any missing images or the special items. Any thoughts or comments (though I doubt I will see any) are welcome. GHzGangster (talk) 03:40, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :The Reward Shop-esque images, does this include actually restoring the core for the Rewards Shop website, by any chance? That would be especially helpful since I had to put off on finishing up that project for Oglethorpe (which thanks to that virus attack proved to be a huge mistake). Other than completing the remaining Chest and Hands items, as well as actually uploading the feet and waist items, the only other thing I can think of is uploading any other Japanese-exclusive items (that weren't on the Rewards Shop site, unfortunately). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 09:51, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I cannot restore the original Rewards Shop because I simply do not have any of the html source. If you do, it would be nice to have. We will eventually have our own Rewards Shop (we are currently on 1.00, nothing to buy), but whether or not it will look the same, I don't know yet. I'm sure you know what I mean about the images now after I reread your comment, but basically I would try to create a scene with the same (as close as I can) positions and angles. After this, we should just be able to place the item models in the scene, render it, and make them look like something Konami would have had on the shop. GHzGangster (talk) 14:53, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::In addition, I feel like this page is particularly large... If the images could be split up somehow (maybe some sort of spoiler?), it would be a little better to load and cause less lag (on my laptop at least). Not really a big issue, just a thought. GHzGangster (talk) 14:57, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Does the hyperlink count as the HTML source? If not, well, I guess I'll have to settle for restoring my files and waiting until someone who has the source code does (shame really, was hoping there would be something like the backups of the various Star Fox sites). As far as splitting up, can't say with absolute certainty. I'd rather wait until the end of September at the earliest before I can determine that. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:36, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::EDIT: Per some advice from a tech guy I'm working with, I'm going to clone my cloned drive again with Acronis, and then resume the restoration project. I also downloaded images of Remo (though then again Acronis' Universal Restore System might make Remo unnecessary, we'll see) so that I can review how to restore my files again. By my estimates, it should hopefully take little more than a month to do the necessary restoration and repairwork. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:32, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay, GHzGangster, you can probably do the equipment, as I'm probably not going to be able to recover the files for quite some time. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:52, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I'll try to have a look at recreating those images. 22:27, August 7, 2015 (UTC)